Dirty Little Secret
by ICanMagic
Summary: They hated each other from the day they had met, over 6 years ago. And they still hate each other… don’t they? HD TWOSHOT Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thank you very much to the two people who reviewed this story when it was a oneshot. I'm very grateful  I decided to give this story a second chapter, because I wasn't satisfied with how it ended before. Please let me know if it's better now!**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the characters and the castle. I own the plot.**

Dirty Little Secret

"God you're a prick Malfoy. Don't you have anything better to do than stalk me?" Harry spat, rolling his eyes and turning away from the blonde boy.

"Don't flatter yourself Potter. Not everyone is in love with the Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die. Actually, I don't think _anyone_ is in love with you anymore, now the Weaselette has given up," Draco replied smirking.

"Shut-up Ferret," Harry replied and quickened his pace.

They weren't even halfway through their stupid patrol of the stupid hallways looking out for stupid kids and Harry was already ready to kill Malfoy. It was dark and deserted so no one would find him until morning (or hopefully ever) if Harry stuffed his corpse into a broom cupboard. The idea was tempting.

They had never gotten along. Some people thought it was because Harry had turned down Malfoy's friend request on their first day. Others said it was because they were Harry Potter, 'The Boy-Who-Lived', he who saved the world from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, infamous Death Eater, evil in all ways possible. In reality, it was a bit of both. But maybe there was more to it that neither Harry nor Draco realised.

As much as he hated to admit it, Draco loved to torment Potter. It was one of his favourite pastimes. He always rose to the bait and got all flushed in the face. Oh, it was priceless. Especially when he'd clench and unclench his fists and grit his teeth. He tried to look intimidating but it just wasn't possible when he was a foot shorter than Draco.

Harry suddenly whipped around, almost hitting Draco in the face. He hadn't realised Malfoy was that close to him and quickly turned back around. It was unnerving having your enemy walking directly behind you. After all, Draco would hex him in a second if he had the chance… but hell, Harry would probably do the same if he were in that position.

Draco smirked to himself. Potter was worried he'd do something. He'd been thinking about it, sure, but it wasn't as fun if no one was around.

Harry spun around again. He knew he was being paranoid but –

CACKLE, CACKLE, CRASH!!

A huge suit of armour came flying out of nowhere, and went directly into Harry's back, knocking the wind out of him. He lost his balance and went crashing into the chest of a very stunned Draco, who had unconsciously reached out to crash him.

With a thud, and an oof, they hit the ground.

It took a matter of seconds for them to realise the position they were in. Harry was on top of Draco, his head resting against Draco's rapidly rising and falling chest. He could feel hot breath tickling the top of his head but didn't move an inch – his back ached from being hit by the armour. That was going to be one nasty bruise.

Draco groaned. He hadn't had enough time to break his fall, so he had received the full impact of the ground hitting his back. He could feel arms wrapped tightly around his waist but didn't make any attempt to move them. He then realised that he too was holding onto…

Draco groaned again. Suddenly, as though he just realised who he was lying on, Harry let go and sat bolt upright, panting.

"I-I'm so sorry…" he started before Draco cut him off.

His lips crashed onto Harry's and kissed him roughly and urgently. Damn those eyes. Damn Potter! Why did he have to look at him like that? That scared, innocent look that made Draco's heart pound and made him want, no, _need_ to make Harry feel safe! Didn't Potter know how dangerous those eyes of his were?

As sudden as the kiss had started, it ended. Draco had pulled out abruptly was listening intently to –

Yes, they were definitely footsteps. And there was muttering, too.

Then there was silence.


	2. Chapter 2

"PEEVES!" roared Filch, breaking the silence.

"PEEVES I KNOW IT WAS YOU MAKING THAT RACKET! I'VE GOT YOU NOW!"

Jumping to his feet, Draco grabbed the front of Harry's robes and sprinted towards the nearest door he could see. He wrenched it open and practically fell into the doorway, pulling Harry with him.

"What – " Harry began, but Draco put his fingers to his lips to silence him.

Silently, Draco closed the door and pressed his ear against the edge, waiting for confirmation that Filch was not longer there.

What had he been thinking when he had recklessly kissed Potter? And in the middle of a corridor no less! What if they had been caught? His reputation would have been ruined, not mention what Lucius would do if he found out…

Draco shuddered at the thought.

Harry sighed. He had moved to the back of the room and was patiently waiting for Draco's little panic attack to subside.

Every week, three quarters of the way through their patrol of the fourth floor corridor (prefect duties, groan) Draco would succumb to his urge to kiss Harry.

Or Harry would kiss Draco.

Either way, it happened. And every week, Draco would panic about someone finding out.

Draco let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding. Filch was now screeching something incoherent down another corridor, outraged that he hadn't found Peeves yet.

That was Harry's queue to hop down from the desk he'd been sitting on and go and comfort Draco.

Sighing again, Harry took his queue. He walked over to Draco and pinned him against the wall, initiating a passionate kiss.

Peeves cackled to himself. He was hiding, invisible, in the corner directly opposite the two boys watching with interest the scene before him.

Oh, he'd known this was going to be an interesting evening. He'd just been hoping to scare the boys and watch them quiver when he'd dropped the armour on them, but what he was seeing now… he had some serious blackmail material now.

Unfortunately for Peeves though, the boys had heard the all-too-familiar cackle and broken apart instantly, eyes searching the room for the culprit.

Unfazed, Peeves cackled louder and blew raspberries in the boys faces, irritating them greatly.

Still cackling, he zoomed out of the room shouting behind him, "Don't worry! I'll keep your _dirty little secret_!"

Yeah, right.

Oh well. They could always just deny it.


End file.
